guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shout
Hmm, that's interesting. So if I use "Watch yourself!" and then "For great justice!" the justice will over-write Watch? But if I use Watch and my friend uses Justice they both work, or..? Nunix i don't really have much experience with shouts, since i don't use them, and i rarely party with warriors. but i noticed that this article was incorrectly titled "stance" instead so i moved it. Nuble 13:15, 10 Jun 2005 (EST) Yeah, I think that's about right Nunix, basically shouts (not stances, just to be clear) only stack if each shout is cast by a different player. LordBiro/Talk 21:46, 10 Jun 2005 (EST) I can use "Watch Yourself!" and "Shields Up!" at the same time.. - Supersonic^ :This is also interesting. Are we sure Shouts can't stack? I'm especially wondering about things like Pet shouts vs. Warrior Shouts. I don't remember seeing that shouts don't stack anywhere but here. --209.113.159.61 04:45, 1 November 2005 (EST) Is this issue still unresolved? And has anyone tested whether ranger pet shouts stack? 202.156.6.54 18:22, 12 February 2006 (CST) :: I had both call of haste and call of protection on yesterday, but its impossible to tell if call of protection is still working because theres no indicator its even on, you cna only tell from the recharge time — Skuld 19:37, 12 February 2006 (CST) :::: Maybe use CoH first, then CoP and visually observe the pet to see if it is still running around faster than normal. 202.156.6.75 00:49, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::::: It's hard to test pet running speed though. IIRC the update that gave pet extra armor (warrior-grade) also made them run faster than players... -PanSola 01:43, 18 February 2006 (CST) "Coward!" has a target, doesn't it? So I guess "Shouts dont have a target" would be wrong now. Gotta go to work no time to rearrange it and make it sound all pretty though.--Tinarto 12:48, 30 March 2006 (CST) To clarify for anyone who does not know how shouts work, I went out and took this screenshot. As you can see, different shouts DO stack, it's just that the same one does not. -- Curse You 1:12, 9 August 2006 (EST) I only tested it once, but I'm pretty sure that shouts affect necromancer minions too. I raised a few minions and used "Charge!" on them, and they ran a lot faster. Just something to add to the article. :Shouts say who they effect. Most shouts say allies in earshot. --Fyren 01:52, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Stances cancelling shouts Some all? shouts are cancelled if you use Stances after using the Shout. I haven't had enough experience with the game yet to know if all Shouts are cancelled by assuming a Stance, but so far, I know Watch Yourself is cancelled when I use Bonetti's Defense and Defensive Stance. can someone with more experience add info on this? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 128.226.220.149 ( ) 20:50, 30 November 2006. :I have never had any of my shouts cancelled by activating a stance. I have many times used "Watch Yourself" with Bonetti's Defense. So it seems unlikely that that's the reason your shout is going away. It is most likely that the shout has acutally simply expired on its own, or that it wasn't removed at all, since stances take priority over shouts in your effects monitor, they apear on the left side of them rather than the usual right. --Curse You 04:58, 10 December 2006 (CST) A Quick Question Do shouts with a one time effect like "Go for the Eyes!" end after there effect is used or do they still remain active until their time runs out?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:33, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :The shouts end as soon as the condition is met. In the case of GftE, as soon as a player with that shout on them attacks, the shout ends on them -- Hyperion` 10:32, 20 January 2007 (CST) Question Before modifying the article... shouldn't the description for Burning Refrain say "sets foe on fire if target ally has LESS health than foe." instead of "sets foe on fire if target ally has MORE health than foe."? Since nobody answered I changed the article. Correct me if I'm wrong. Minions? Do shouts affect minions? Renegade Shinobi 00:02, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :That depends on the shout. If it says "Ally" or "allies," then yes, it would affect minions. If it says "party member(s)," then no. 00:04, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::That's gay, there is a total of 6 skills that effect "allies" and the rest affect "party members" or "Target other ally" which is too energy/adrenaline intensive for what i wanted. Would a Shout warrior do alright? Nvm, i suppose thats what paragons are for Renegade Shinobi 00:17, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::"Go for the Eyes!" is nice (T/ ) 04:18, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Meh dunno why people like GftE! and use them like on every skill bar, includig Imbagons... It's not like critical hits are awesome or something in PvE... --Alf's Hitman 04:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::It's one of the only shouts that affects allies. Spammable and ends quick (for purposes of renewing Refrains), free energy, gives Deep Wound with Vicious Attack, for other attack skills you also land a pretty strong blow (e.g. Spear of Lightning)...etc. (T/ ) 04:33, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::And crit+scythe=gud --Gimmethegepgun 05:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Crit + anything = gud, tbvh (T/ ) 06:25, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, but Scythes have the most to gain from getting more crits since the max damage is so much greater than the average damage --Gimmethegepgun 12:13, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Along with helping any sins with energy management. 13:53, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If a sin needs assistance with energy management they're doing something wrong --Gimmethegepgun 20:06, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Getting help ≠ needing help. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:15, 19 November 2008 (UTC)